1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure having high aperture ratio and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pixel aperture ratio of an LCD device directly influences the utilization rate of backlight and display brightness. One of the major factors that decide the aperture ratio is the distance between the transparent pixel electrode and the data line, and this distance must be reduced if a larger aperture ratio is desired. However, if the transparent pixel electrode and the data line are too approximate, the parasitic capacitance between pixel and data line (Cpd) will increase. When the Cpd increases, the charges charged in the pixel electrode will lead to cross talk when different voltage signals are delivered by the data line. In addition, if the common line and the data line are too approximate, the parasitic capacitance between the common line and the data line will also increase. This may also lead to cross talk.
In order to reduce the effect of parasitic capacitance, many solutions have been proposed. For example, increasing the storage capacitor may reduce the ratio of the parasitic capacitance to all the capacitors in a sub-pixel. Nevertheless, this solution influences the aperture ratio.